Aldric Eigenbrötler
Aldric Eigenbrötler (リック一匹狼, Lone Wolf, Old time ruler) also known as "the Cursed Black Beast" (呪っ黒獣,"Norowa kokujū") ''is a very powerful Quincy who is a former member of the Vandenreich's Stern Ritter with the designated letter "'B'". Reasons why he left are still Unknown. Appearance Aldrich bears the appearance of a tall, lean-built, and stoic middle-aged man. He has pale skin, high cheekbones, stubble, as well as short, ragged dark brown hair, and pale blue eyes. His attire, in everyday situations, consists of a white dress shirt with an upturned collar and cuffs, black pants, low-heeled boots, and a long, amorphous black overcoat that flares out into ragged ends. During his days as a Vandenreich member, his hair was shoulder-length, and Aldric wore the Quincy uniform of their kind, with his own personal alterations. While the outfit consisted of the long, white, double-breasted trench coat with shoulder straps and a white, button-down bib, worn over a black belt, the buckle of which is designed after the Quincy ''Zeichen, and white trousers, as well as dark black boots, Aldric also donned a commmisar cap, also adorned with the Quincy Zeichen, and a long, black cape, which would later become the basis for the black coat he wears in later years. Personality History Equipment Quincy Cross: Aldric's Quincy Cross is in the shape of a pentacle with the circle shape behind it. Aldric usually wears it around his wrist, that allows him to form his spiritual particles into a Spirit Weapon. Bankai Capture Device (卍解キャプチャデバイス, bankaikyapuchadebaisu): Aldric possesses a round, unnamed device which is roughly the size of a person's palm and has the Vandenreich insignia etched onto its surface. When activated, the device can steal a currently released Bankai in the immediate vicinity. Aldric has the original device since he left the Vandenreich before they upgraded the device; which is fashioned in a pin button with the shape of a cross in the middle of it that works as a button to activate the device's abilities. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Swordsmanship Expert: ...(under construction) Expert Marksman: ...(under construction) Keen Intellect: ...(under construction) Spiritual Awareness: As a Quincy, Aldric can sense Hollows at a significant distance. ...(under construction) Quincy Abilities The Black Beast (黒獣, Kokujū): Aldric is able to transform himself into into a large black beast that resembles a wolf but with a more humanoid body by taking in ambient reishi particles from the air and absorb it into his skin directly in a unique manner. Aldric himself commented that when he uses this ability, the transformation is the worst part. He goes on and expands that this is a very painful process where tissue and flesh is torn asunder, bones cracked and re-melded, and muscles reshaped. During this process his reiatsu turns completely pitch black; Aldric says this could be used as symbolism that means that the darkness within him is coming out. Aldric also added that there is both a pure beast form and a half-beast form. The pure beast form looks like an overgrown beast, reaching the height of eight feet high. As for the half-beast form, he explained that it looks like an actual man-wolf that most think of when people picture a typical werewolf. Even with access to these two physical forms, Aldric is capable of partial shifting. At his will, he can shift any part of his body in a werewolf-like form, the benefits of such a transformation being an increase in physical abilities on some level without needing to undergo the pain of a full transformation. Examples of partial shifting would be when he partially shifts the his hands into animal claws for combat, or to physically alter his facial appearance to slight degrees. He explains it is not an illusion, but is instead actual facial reconstruction by shifting bones and flesh within their face. The extent of the change is subtle and innocuous. He says that he can alter his appearance to look like a sibling, or a cousin or appear younger or older. It is enough of a change to be distinguishable as a different person, but not so much that the resemblance isn't seen. *'Physical Augmentation':When Aldric enters this form, he gains a tremendous amount of augmentation on his physical abilities....(under construction) Massive Spiritual Energy: Aldric has displayed a great amount of spiritual energy. ...(under construction) Expert Swordsman: ...(under construction) Reishi Absorption: ...(under construction) *'Blut' (血装 (ブルート), burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): A Quincy ability that gives one inhuman defensive & offensive capability. By making reishi flow into their blood vessels they increase their attack and defense power drastically. Blut is significantly dangerous but it has one big flaw, the two forms of blut for attack and defense work using two different reishi systems, so they cannot be used at the same time. :*'Blut Vene' (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), burūto vēne; German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise"): ...(under construction) :*'Blut Arterie' (動血装 (ブルート・アルテリエ), burūto aruterie; German for "Blood Artery", Japanese for "Moving Blood Guise"): ...(under construction) *'Hirenkyaku Expert' (飛廉脚; lit. "Flying Screen Step/God Step", Viz translation, "Flying Bamboo-Blind Leg"): ...(under construction) *'Ransōtengai' (乱装天傀; lit. "Heavenly Wild Puppet Suit", Viz translation "Disheveled Paradise Puppet"): ...(under construction) Shadows: A skill of teleportation used by members of the Vandenreich that enables a Quincy to open a pathway between two different dimensions through a shadow. By placing his hand on the ground and then swiftly swinging his arm outward, he is able to greatly extend the resultant shadow to manifest a towering portal shaped like the Quincy Cross, which is large enough to allow several people to exit simultaneously. Spirit Weapons ' ' Glanzkreuz (氷殉教の十字 (グランドズクレアドズ) German for; Gleaming Cross, Japanese for; Icy Cross of Martyrdom) is Aldric's main Spirit weapon and the most powerful one in his arcenal. ' ' *'Heilig Pfeil' (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows"): Quincy: Letzt Stil The Quincy: Vollständig (滅却師完聖体 (クインシー・フォルシュテンディッヒ), Kuinshī Forushutendihhi; German for''"Quincy: Complete", Japanese for ''"Monk of Destruction: Complete Holy Form") :...(under construction) Bankai Collection ...(under construction) Trivia Category:Quincy Category:Quincies Category:Former Vandenreich Member Category:Male Category:Main Characters